


It's the panties (without them I wouldn't remember)

by Hiding_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Harry's high and drunk, Just pretend, Louis tries to cook, Louis's horny, M/M, Mostly Smut, OH louis is the one who wears the panties, Panties, That's it, Top Harry, Well not really, bye, enjoy, just smut everywhere, no regrets, panties everywhere, they cuddle after sex, they giggle during sex oops, they're just really cute, we all know how that ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_Larry/pseuds/Hiding_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Louis is horny, but Harry can't get it up. The next morning panties are involved. Sex follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the panties (without them I wouldn't remember)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend with the same name because I got the prompt from her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+with+the+same+name+because+I+got+the+prompt+from+her).



> (^I'm really bad at summaries sorry^)
> 
> HI IT ME  
> This is my second work here on AO3. It's originally written and posted on another site, but that's without the smut part. I decided I wanted the smut part, so I edited it specially for you guys.(and that got out of hand oops)  
> You should be grateful ;p
> 
> It isn't beta'ed cause I still haven't found one.

Harry didn’t know what got him to come here. Maybe it was the shitty day on his work. Or maybe it was this slut of a Tessa who tried to hook up with him every damn time he came into Starbucks. Maybe it was the cold coffee she gave him because he once again rejected her. But what did she expected. He made it very clear he doesn’t like her. Harry’s gay, even if she’d shown her breasts he wouldn’t be interested. He likes dicks. Did he really needed to spell it out for her? He shook his head and took a large sip of the vodka. The liquor burned down his throat, but considering this was probably his fifteenth shot, he was used to it. He took another sip of the vodka and continued to wreck his brain, searching for the answer.

‘Mate, are you shitting yourself or something,’ someone slurred rather loudly. The accent the person had didn’t help making him understandable, but maybe it was because Harry was pissed drunk himself that he could understand it.  
‘No, I’m not,’ he giggled, burping after.  
‘Why would you say that?’ He asked, furring his eyebrows.  
‘Be-because you pulled this weird face.’ The boy mimicked his face from seconds ago and both drunk lads erupted in giggles.  
‘I-I was thinking, not taking a shit,’ Harry slurred to the lad.  
‘Oh, well you’re thinking way to much then. Enjoy, it’s a party!’ He tried making a pirouette, but ended up tripping and face palming the floor, sending the surrounding people in fits of drunk laughter.  
‘Ni-Niall, you’re really drunk.’ Harry stood up to help him, but ended up on the floor next to the Irish lad.  
‘Dizzy,’ he mumbled. They lied there for a few moments, until the world stopped spinning and they got up. They stumbled their way across the room, until they were called by their friend.  
‘Harry, Niall, come over here and smoke some.’ Harry wasn’t into drugs that much, but once in a while he would smoke some with his mates. So he agreed and made his way over to their friend, Niall clinging onto him to remain his balance.  
‘H-hey mate.’ He bro-hugged his friend and looked in rather awhh how the Irish and the Bradford lad kissed each other on the lips.

After the longer-than-normal kiss the three boys sat down in a circle, soon joined by a fourth boy covered in tattoo’s. He greeted the boys with a loud giggle and a slurred ‘’hello’’ obviously already high and drunk. They greeted him back with a slurred ‘’hello Liam’’ and the boy grabbed a few sacks from his pocket.  
 ‘I brought the stuff,’ he spoke. Zayn fist pumped in the air and made some grabby hands at the stuff. Liam laughed, causing Harry and Niall to laugh to, just because Liam laughed. The boy with the weed rolled a joint and lit it, taking a drag and passing it on to the boy with the olive skin. They spent the rest of the party this way, smoking and drinking, losing themselves little by little.

{{{

When Harry decided he needed to get home, it was far past midnight. The party started to fade little by little, leaving the house emptier each time people left.  
 ‘I feel sorry for you, bro,’ Harry giggled to Zayn, ‘you need to clean all of this. With a huge headache.’ Zayn groaned and slapped him.  
‘Don’t remind meeeee.’ Harry  just giggled again and stood up, swaying a bit until he found his balance.  
 ‘I-I’m gonna go home. To my loubear,’ he sang happily. Niall and Zayn giggled and Harry happily smiled at them.  
‘I missed my loubear today.’ His face suddenly dropped and he grabbed his stuff.  
‘I must go home, see my loubear.’ The boys nodded and he left the party, trying to keep his balance. The cold air hit him like a ton of bricks, but he only shivered once, to intoxicated to actually feel the cold.  
‘Wait, where do I live?’ He furrowed his eyebrows and  wrecked his brains. The drunken and high boy remembered it, he didn’t know how but he did, so he hit the pavement and started to walk home while belting out random lyrics.

{{{

Harry arrived at his home a hour later, too drunk to make the decision to call a cab. He fumbled with his keys, trying to open the door, but ended up dropping them to the ground. He got on his knees and searched them.  
‘Keys? Keysss?’ he sang.  
‘Where are they?’ His eyebrows furrowed once again and he continued his search.  
‘Hazza?’ Harry looked up and met the blue eyes of Louis.  
‘Hey.’ He giggled happily. Louis looked down at Harry for a moment, realising that he was very drunk and very high. Louis shrugged, deciding he should just take what he got. He was horny and he just needed to be fucked.  
‘Come on, Harry,’ he cooed, helping the boy to his feet.  
‘No, I lost my keys. I need my keys to open the door.’ Louis chuckled and picked up the keys.  
 ‘The door is already open, love.’ With big, glossy eyes Harry looked at him.  
‘Really?’ Louis nodded and took the boy inside, closing the door behind them. He dropped Harry’s keys in the bowl at the small table in the hallway and managed to take of the coat of a giggling and singing Harry.  
‘Loubear, I missed you today.’ Harry threw his arms around the smaller boy’s neck and planted a wet and sloppy kiss on his check.  
‘So beautiful, loubear. My beautiful loubear.’ He stroked Louis cheek and giggled again. Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry’s hand.  
‘Come on, love. We’ll go to the bedroom.’ His voice was a little bit hoarse and Harry certainly noticed it, but didn’t feel anything with it.  
‘O-okay.’ Harry nodded and Louis took them both upstairs, opening the door to their bedroom. He pushed Harry inside and closed the door, immediately attacking Harry’s lips with his.  
‘I need you so much,’ Louis mumbled against his lips. Harry didn’t feel a thing. Louis trailed his hands along his torso, pinching his nipples lightly, but Harry didn’t feel a thing. Louis noticed it, of course he did, but he decided Harry was just drunk and needed some more encouragement. So he pulled of his shirt.  
‘Harry, did you hear me?’ he whispered into Harry’s ear. The loud, obnoxious Harry had disappeared and was replaced with the quiet one.  
‘I heard you,’ Harry spoke. Louis happily nodded, glad Harry could hear him.  
‘Do you want to fuck me?’ Louis whispered seductively. Harry didn’t answer.  
‘Harry?’ The boy shrugged and Louis groaned.  
‘Do you feel anything at all?’ Happily Harry nodded.  
 ‘I feel happiness and love and I love you so much loubear,’ he said. He placed once again a wet and sloppy kiss to Louis’ cheek and Louis grimaced.  
‘But you’re not, like, horny?’ Harry shook his head and Louis decided he needed to go big time to get what he wanted.  
‘Okay, wait here.’ He directed Harry to the bed and made him sit, walking over to their closet and stepping inside. The older boy walked over to the secret part of the closet and opened the drawer, revealing all their sex toys and other things. He bit his lip and took a rather large breath, breathing out when he grabbed the small box standing in the drawer.

He opened it and looked at the revealed laced panties, gulping. He knew Harry loved them, but he never had the courage to actually wear them. Yeh, he did order them, but he was too shy to actually pull them on and _show_ them. But now he was just really horny and he needed Harry to be horny to and then they could just fuck. Preferable rough and hard. So he did what was needed and stripped down till he was in his birthday suit, pulling the lace up over his legs. The material rubbed against him and he let out a strangled sound, because fuck, that feeling. He admired himself for a few minutes, until he decided he needed to go see Harry. So he left the closet and walked up to Harry, adding an extra sway to his hips.  
‘Harry,’ he said seductively, batting his eyelashes. Harry looked up to him, mouth falling open.  
‘You look really pretty loubear. I like it.’ Then he pointed his gaze to his fingers, admiring them if he hadn’t seen them before. Louis groaned and face palmed.  
‘I just want sex. Why can’t I have rough sex.’

Louis tried one more time though, by climbing into Harry’s lap.  
‘Are you horny yet?’ He asked. Harry shook his head and brought his hands to the lace.  
‘I really like these loubear, they’re so pretty.’ He giggled right after and his eyes started to drop close. ‘I’m so sleepy.’  
‘Wait, don’t fall asleep on me!’ Louis said. Harry didn’t listen and closed his eyes, falling backwards. Louis was pulled with him and he landed on his chest, letting out a puff of breath. Soon snores left Harry’s mouth and Louis huffed.  
‘Great, just amazing,’ he muttered. He got up and walked into the bathroom, taking off the panties and placing them on the sink. He got in the shower and got himself off.

{{{

The next morning Harry woke up due sunlight shining in his face. He groaned and turned onto his belly, groaning again when he noticed the spot next to him was empty.  
‘Lou?’ Harry winced, bringing his hands to his head and moaning when he felt the mess that was supposed to be his hair. He rolled onto his back again and rubbed his eyes.  
‘Lou?’ There was once again no answer, so Harry stood up, wincing when the kinks in his back popped. He rubbed his eyes once again and made his way downstairs, trying to ignore the pain in his head.  
‘Oh god, I really need some painkillers,’ Harry muttered to himself. He walked into the living room and sighed when he smelled the air.  
‘Lou, are you really trying to cook. _Again,_ ’ he deadpanned. The curly haired lad walked into the kitchen, wincing at the state of the room. Flour was everywhere and black burned toast covered the two plates on island. The stove was covered in cracked eggs, but Harry didn’t even ask.  
In the middle of this mess was Louis, who looked guilty.  
‘Sorry?’ Harry just shook his head fondly and walked up to his boyfriend.  
‘You know you can’t cook, babe.’  Louis shrugged and smiled at him.  
‘I could try? Can’t I try and surprise my hangover boyfriend with breakfast?’ Harry chuckled and patted Louis on the head.  
‘Not when you’re really really terrible at cooking, babe.’ Louis just pouted and Harry grabbed a banana, slowly peeling it.  
‘Do we have any painkillers left?’  
‘Euh, I think so.’ Louis opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen and got up on his toes. He searched the cabinet and shook his head.  
‘I think they’re upstairs in the bathroom.’ Harry shrugged and quickly finished his fruit.  
‘Thanks babe.’ He tried kissing Louis, but the boy pushed him away and scrunched his nose up.  
‘You smell, go shower you oaf.’ Harry just laughed and turned towards the staircase.  
‘Ay ay captain.’

{{{

When Harry entered the bathroom before he went to shower, he hadn’t noticed the panties on the sink. Now he was in the bathroom again, going to brush his teeth and take some painkillers. He just put some toothpaste on his brush when he noticed the silky lace on the edge of the sink. Curiously he picked them up, eyes nearly bulging out of his head when he saw what it was.  
‘Lou?!’ His voice cracked and a flash from last night blurred his vision.  
 _Louis came out of the closet (no pun intended) and walked up to me, adding an extra sway to his hips which were covered in the silky lace._  
 _‘Harry,’ he said seductively, batting his eyelashes. I looked up to him, mouth falling open._  
 _‘You look really pretty loubear. I like it.’ Then I pointed my gaze to my  fingers, admiring them because I didn’t really know what they were. Louis groaned and face palmed._  
 _‘I just want sex. Why can’t I have rough sex.’ He climbed onto my lap, slinging his arms around my neck._  
 _‘Are you horny yet?’_  
Harry dropped the panties, gasping.  
‘No way,’ he whispered.  
‘Something wrong, Haz?’ sounded Louis’ voice from downstairs.  
‘I-No.’ His voice cracked again and he knew Louis would know something was wrong. Harry was right because a minute later his footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

Harry quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth, hiding the panties behind his back.  
‘Harry?’ Louis walked into the bedroom, but the room was empty. He frowned, wondering where he could be and then he remembered.  The panties.  
‘Oh fuck.’ He stormed into the bathroom, meeting Harry’s eyes with his own panicked ones.  
‘You-are you okay?’ Harry just looked at him and Louis gulped. It was silent for a few minutes, both boys just looking at each other.  
‘I-I remember something from last night.’ Harry slowly pulled out the panties from behind his back and Louis gulped.  
‘Yo-you tried to seduce me. Last night, when I was drunk and high.’ Louis half heartily shrugged and bit his lip. Harry’s eyes were wide, pupils blown wide.  
‘You wanted sex. Rough sex, preferable.’ Louis nodded his head, embarrassed. It was silent for a few minutes.  
‘You looked hot in those panties.’ Louis’ head shot up and he looked Harry in the eyes, noticing the wide blown pupils.  
‘I did?’ Harry nodded and looked down at the panties for a moment.  
‘Put them on,’ he demanded. Louis coughed, feeling hot and Harry smirked.  
‘Are you ignoring me, _baby?_ ’ Louis gasped, feeling his cock twitch. They had discussed the kink not too long ago and since then they had one time were they used it. Louis guessed today was another time.  
‘I-no.’ Harry took a step closer, panties dangling from his finger.  
‘No, what, baby.’ Louis swallowed, gaze fixated on the panties.  
‘No, _daddy_.’ Harry made a noise of approve, swinging the panties back and forth.  
‘Put them on.’ Louis nodded and grabbed the silky lace, walking into the bedroom afterwards. He entered the closet, hearing Harry bustling around in the bedroom, and swallowed.  
‘Guess I’m getting my sex after all.’

{{{

Harry sat patiently on the bed, waiting for Louis to come out. Five minutes passed and he started to frown.  
‘Louis?’ He stood up, walking towards the door of the walk-in closet. He knocked.  
‘Louis? Baby?’  
‘Just a second, daddy.’ He didn’t sound nervous, so Harry shrugged and walked back to the bed. He heard the door to the closet open and looked up. His mouth dropped open.  
‘Shit, baby. You look so good.’ His cock perked up in interest and he licked his lips. Louis smirked and started to make his way over to Harry. He swayed his hips, hands on them, and the head of his cock peaked out of the waistband of his panties. The baby blue looked beautiful on his always tanned skin and Harry licked his lips again. The green eyed lad dragged his eyes over Louis’ form, drinking in the stockings, panties and garterbelt.  
‘Shit, baby,’ he said again. Louis stopped in front of Harry and he smiled.  
‘Like what you see, daddy?’ He added a small pout to his lips and Harry couldn’t hold back a soft moan. He placed his hands on Louis’ hips, pulling him towards him. Louis placed himself on Harry’s lap and placed his hand on Harry’s hairs on the back of his neck. He tugged a little, drinking in the moan he pulled out of Harry.  
‘Gonna kiss you,’ Harry mumbled. Louis nodded.  
‘Love that.’ Harry smiled and then placed his lips on Louis’

They kissed lazily for a few minutes until Harry became inpatient. He stood, holding Louis and turned around, placing the boy in his arms on the bed. They stopped kissing and Louis pushed himself further up the bed. Harry undid the button from his trousers and pulled them of his legs. His shirt soon followed and landed on his trousers. Then he crawled up the bed, hovering over Louis.  
‘You look so sexy,’ he practically growled to the blue eyed lad under him. The boy squirmed and placed his hands in Harry’s curls. He tugged and Harry moaned, ducking his head and kissing Louis hard. Harry disconnected their mouths and started kissing down Louis’ body, biting and licking. By the time he reached the garterbelt several hickeys covered Louis’ torso and neck.  
‘Wanna fuck you till you forgot your own name, baby,’ he mumbled to the skin of Louis’ stomach.  
‘Please,’ Louis gasped, ‘please please please.’ Harry smirked and his fingers started to undo the stockings. With his teeth he pulled them down Louis’ legs and the boy whined. Harry slowed down and Louis whined again.  
‘Daddy, please.’ Harry complied and hurriedly pulled the last stocking down Louis’ leg. Harry took the garterbelt off next and placed the items on their bedside table.  He leaned back on his heels and licked his lips.  
‘You look so pretty, lying here in your panties.’ Louis made a noise and Harry ducked down, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. His fingers wandered down Louis body, snapping the waistband of his panties. Louis tugged on his curls and he moaned. Harry pulled back and shuffled down the bed.  
‘Gonna take these off. Wouldn’t want to get them ruined, do we?’ Louis shook his head.  
‘No, daddy.’ Harry licked his lips again and slowly pulled the panties down Louis’ legs. He placed them next to the stockings and garterbelt and trailed his fingers down Louis’ public hair. He then ducked down and took Louis in his mouth. Louis moaned loudly, fingers scrambling to get a grip on the sheets. His abdomen muscles jumped and a shiver run down his spine when Harry licked the head of his cock.  
‘Fuck, Harry,’ he moaned. Harry pulled off, started to place kisses along the shaft.  
‘Wanna come like this?’ he asked the blue eyed lad.  
‘Or wanna come from my cock, pounding into your tight little hole?’ Louis moaned and Harry smirked.  
‘Guess I got my answer.’ He kissed the head of Louis’ cock one last time and opened the drawer of their bedside table. He grabbed the bottle of lube, hesitating by the condom, but deciding against it. He wanted to feel Louis completely.

Harry placed the bottle of lube next to Louis head, kissing him and scratching lightly at his scalp. Louis purred in delight and Harry smiled, causing Louis to smile to. Eventually they needed to pull back because they were smiling too much.  
‘Only we can smile during sex.’ Harry laughed and nuzzled his nose against Louis’.  
‘Only we can laugh to,’ Louis added. Harry just chuckled and scratched Louis’ scalp again.  
‘We just love each other to much.’ Louis laughed and kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. His hands wandered downwards and started to pull Harry’s boxers down.  
‘Look, how much I love you, I love your cock in me much more right now.’ They kissed again and just like that they were back to the passionate mood from before. Harry’s boxers were discarded and the boy coated his fingers with lube, rubbing them together to make it less colder. He brought one down to Louis’ entrance, pushing inside softly. He wiggled his finger around for a bit, getting used to Louis’ heat and started fingering him for real. Little breathless moans left Louis’ mouth and Harry added a second finger.  
‘One of these days I’m gonna finger you for hours and hours, but I won’t let you come.’ Louis let out  a loud whine and Harry crooked his fingers in response, brushing against Louis’ prostate.  
‘Like that, baby?’ Louis moaned and his grip on the sheets tightened.  
‘Yes yes yes, please daddy.’ Harry added another finger, but kept away from Louis’ prostate, just scissoring and moving them in and out. Sometimes he would stroke Louis’ velvet walls, close to his prostate and Louis would whine and moan, asking for more.

‘Think your prepped enough?’ Harry asked. Louis nodded quickly and whined.  
‘Please daddy, need your cock. I’m ready, daddy, please please please.’ Harry moaned, hard himself, and pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the sheet. He grabbed the lube bottle again and coated his cock. He hovered over Louis again and kissed his nose.  
‘Ready, baby?’ The boy under him nodded and Harry placed a kiss on his lips the same time he started to push into his boy. The heat and tightness once again overwhelmed him and he broke the kiss, panting into Louis’ neck.  
‘Fuck baby, always so tight for me.’ Louis slung his arms around Harry’s neck, scratching his shoulder blades with one hand, the other pulling on Harry’s unruly curls.  
‘Only for you, daddy.’ He rocked his hips back on Harry’s cock and Harry moaned. Harry pulled back slowly, only to pound right back in. Louis moaned and Harry did it again, eventually speeding up is pace. Harry kept pounding into his boy, kissing and biting down his neck.  With one hand he slung one of Louis’ legs around his hips, changing the angle and hitting Louis’ prostate dead on. The older boy yelled out his name, moaning loudly after.  
‘There, daddy. Please harder, daddy.’ Harry complied and sped up his pace, making sure he kept on hitting Louis’ prostate. The latter was a mess, mumbling Harry’s name over and over.  
‘So close, daddy,’ he moaned. Harry grunted and ducked down, trying to kiss his boy. They were both only panting in each other mouth and Harry grabbed Louis’ cock in one of his hands.  
‘Come for daddy, baby. Come for me.’ Louis did as told, coming with a shout of Harry’s name. Harry groaned, thrusted one, two, three times before stilling himself, coming.

After they botch came down from there high, Harry pulled out. Louis winced slightly and Harry placed a kiss just above his belly button.  
‘Sorry, babe.’ Louis smiled dopily at him.  
‘Hmm.’ Harry chuckled and stood up, walking into the bathroom to catch a flannel. He walked back into the room and abruptly stopped.  
‘God, lou. You should see yourself right now.’ Louis laughed slightly.  
‘I’m handsome and sexy, I know.’ Harry chuckled and walked to the bed, cleaning Louis gently.  
‘Come cuddle with me, teddybear.’ Harry laughed and threw the flannel on the ground. He crawled under the sheets and pulled Louis into his body, slinging one of his arm around Louis’ middle. Harry nuzzled his nose into the crook of Louis’ neck and Louis sighed happily.  
‘Got what you wanted?’ Harry asked. His smile was evident in his voice and Louis nodded.  
‘Definitely.’


End file.
